


Just a Dream

by Thoscheifangirl1234



Category: Magisterium - Fandom
Genre: Alex is an evil air mage, Angst is fun, F/M, It's all a dream, M/M, Multi, post TBK because the ending killed me, well actually he's just evil in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoscheifangirl1234/pseuds/Thoscheifangirl1234
Summary: Some things aren't what they seem. Sometimes it's just an illusion 
(The one were Alex uses air magic to create illusions and causes angst)





	

His dreams were always more terrifying in the dark. Call squeezed his eyes shut, curling in on himself. The walls closed in around him, the darkness seeping into his nose and mouth, suffocating him. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a sob. He could still hear the voices of the Masters, talking in hushed voices about they would do with him. Deciding how to kill him. He tried to remind himself that it was all just a dream, none of this was real, but it was hard to focus with all the voices. He could hear Tamara and Aaron screaming in pain. He could hear Alex laughing and Havoc barking. The dream shifted, and he was suddenly in the caves at the Magisterium, lying next to the river. He could feel the cool damp rock against his cheek and pushed himself upwards, looking around. At first it seemed as if no one was there. But when his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he could see Aaron sitting on one of the rocks. His emerald eyes were fixed on a point down the river, but when Call followed his gaze, he could see nothing there. 

Aaron spoke suddenly, his voice exactly like Call remembered it. “I thought we were going to be together.” He said softly, turning to face him. His dark green eyes were filled with pain. “What do you mean?” Call asked, and Aaron rolled his eyes, smirking softly. “You always were a slow one. You said we would be together, no matter what. But here we are, further apart than we’ve ever been. I thought we were going to die together.” He explained, and Call gazed into his eyes. It was the same Aaron he’d always known. Messy blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, tan skin, a mischievous look on his face. But something was different. Aaron would never say something like that. ‘Because Aaron is dead.’ Call mentally reminded himself.

“But you could change that, Call. You could bring me back. I know you can.” Aaron replied, reading his mind. “I can’t. I don’t know how.” Call said softly, and Aaron sighed. “Then join me, Call. They don’t want you at the Magisterium anymore. Nobody wants you. But I do. I need you, Call. Come join me.” He said with a sad smile, reaching for his hand. Call looked down at their intertwined fingers, feeling his stomach twist. How many times had he imagined Aaron admitting that he actually cared about him? But it was all wrong. Aaron would never ask him to die for him. He was way too nice for that. 

Aaron leaned in to kiss him, and the truth slammed into Call like a brick wall. It was an illusion. An illusion created by a very powerful air mage. An illusion created by Alex. 

Call pulled away quickly, his eyes filled with horror, and Aaron laughed, his voice cruel and cold. When Call looked back up at Aaron, his features had changed into Alex’s sharp features and taunting eyes. “You monster.” He snarled, backing away from Alex, who laughed in response. “Aww, are you disappointed that I’m not actually your boyfriend?” Alex taunted, and Call felt his face heating up. “Aaron’s not my boyfriend.” He muttered, and Alex laughed again. “How pathetic.” He replied, rolling his eyes.  
“Call, don’t listen to him.” Tamara’s voice said, and Call turned to see Tamara standing beside him. Her smooth black hair was done in a simple braid, thrown over her shoulder, and she was wearing her magisterium uniform. Her dark brown eyes were filled with anger, and she glared at Alex, her face twisted into a scowl. “Well then, I see Ms. Rajavi here has figured out how to dream travel. Come to save your friend?” Alex questioned, his expression full of amusement. Tamara hardened her glare, grabbing Call’s hand with her own. Call turned to look at her in surprise, but she ignored him, still focused on Alex. Call couldn’t help but notice how pretty she looked, her dark eyes shining with determination. 

Alex laughed again, and with a casual flick of his wrist, he lifted Tamara over a foot into the air. She kicked her legs, clawing wildly at her throat as if an invisible force were choking her. “Let her go!” Call screamed, but Alex ignored her. The invisible force around Tamara’s throat tightened, and her eyes rolled back into her head, her body falling limp. Alex flicked his wrist again, and she fell to the floor, unmoving. Call rushed over to her, and gave a sigh of relief when he realized she was still breathing. 

He remembered something Master Rufus had told him when he first started having nightmares. “Your dreams are in your mind, Call. Only you can control them.” The Master had said. Call turned back to Alex, his face burning with anger. “Get out of my head.” He snarled. He imagined Alex vanishing, getting sucked out of his mind like a vacuum cleaner. Alex gave him a startled look as his body started to disappear, obviously surprised that Call knew how to get rid of him. “You may have one this battle, Callum Hunt, but the war is over. I’ll see you again, a lot sooner than you think.” He said mysteriously, his voice growing quieter as his body faded into nothingness. 

Call woke up in his bed with a gasp, turning to see Tamara curled up next to them. Her eyes blinked open slowly, settling on Call with a look of concern. “You saved me.” Call stated, and she smiled slightly. “No Call, you saved yourself. I was just there for encouragement. Though I must admit, getting strangled isn’t exactly a pleasant experience.” She replied, and he laughed lightly. He pressed their lips together, and her eyes widened in surprise. “Thank you for being there.” He said quietly, and she smiled, pulling him closer. “Anytime.” She replied quietly, and he grinned.


End file.
